Avenger 12 Day of Christmas
by AlisonWest
Summary: I have writen the 12 days of christmas all about the avenger. Tony gives his sister and his wife 12 day worth of christmas presents. Most of them they just do not care for other they do.


Me: Wow, Thought I would not post this yet.

Tony: Why do I need to be here.

Mm: Because your my bestest friend, right.

Tony: AlisonWest, Does not own any of these character. Other then her character Angela. If you want to know more aout Aurora. Go to quotev and look up Caught in Colour. She one of her best friend. ALso look up her Hawk and Dove story. I am in it.

* * *

On the first day of Christmas Tony gave to us.  
Sheild on top of New York city.

Angela:great

Flame:i love it

On the second day of Christmas Tony gave to us.  
Two iron man suit and a Shield top New York city.

Angela:did you make these?

Flame:nope, but TONY finally did something.

Angela:why do i deal with you?

Flame: Because, Tony my husband.  
On the thrid day of christmas Tony gave to us.  
Three Hawkeye, Tow Iron Man suits, and Shield on top of New York city.

Angela:Which one is my Clint? Tony i told you not to hurt him.

Flame:TONY, I LOVE YOU.

Tony: I didn't hurt him. I just thought you would like some more love in your life.

On the Fourth day of Chirstmas Tony gave to us.  
Four Mockingbirds, three Hawkeye, two iron suits and shield on top of New York city.

Angela: Really. The one person that i cannot stand you clone.

Flame: Tony, This is the best christmas present ever.

Fifth day of Christmas tony gave to us.  
Five golden Thor, four mocking birds, three Hawkeyes and two iron man suit and shield on top of New York city.

Angela: I really hate you all.

Flame: I love you all.

Angela: I do not love any of this, but I am going to find out where my Clint is.

(Angela walks out the room with 12 Hawkeye and she is not very happy. Flame is surrounded by all her present and she is very happy and runs over to give tony a huge hug.)

On the Six day of chirstmas Tony gave to us.  
Six Black Widow, Five GOlden THor, Four Mocking birds, Three Hawkeye, Two iron Man Suits, and shield top New York city.

Angela:Oh, Great now i have to deal with more stupid gifts.

Flame: yeah, wait, she going to kill me.

Angela: Why am i going to kill you. I want to kill tony at the moment.

Tony: I just doing something nice for you.

On the Seven day of christmas Tony gave to us.  
Seven Nick Fury, Six Black widow, Five golden thor, Four mocking birds, three hawkeye, two iron man suits and shield on top of New York City.

Angela:tony i really hate you right now. i want my Clint and NAtasha. i also want a real gift.

Flame:Tony i kinda like what you got, but i do agree with her too.

Eight day of christmas Tony gave to us.  
Eight Bruce Banner, Seven Nick Fury, Six black widow, Five golden thor, Four Mocking birds, three Hawkeye, Two iron man suit, shield top of new York City.

Anglea: This was not what i mean by a real prestent.

Flame: Do we need eight of them

Angela: No we do not and when i find Tony i am going to kill him.

One out of many of the clints:angela where are you

The nineth day of christmas tony gave to us.  
Nine Maria Hill, Eight Bruce Banncr, Seven Nick Fury, Six Black Widow, Five goldern Thor, Four Mocking BIrds, Three Hawkeye, Two Iron Man suits, sheild top new York City.

Angela:really Tony. I hate You

Flame:i am leaving.

Anglea: your not leaving. This was your ide;pppa to. So, your going to find my Clint right now.

The Tenth day of christmas tony gave to me.  
Ten captains, nine maria hills, eight bruce banner, seven nick fury, six black widow, five golden thor, four mocking birds, three hawkeye, two iron man suits, shield top new york city.

Angela:i just want to go home.

Flame: we are home.

Eleven day christmas tony gave to me.  
Eleven ugle Loki, ten captains, nine maria hills, eight bruce banner, seven nick fury, six black widow, five golden thor, four mocking birds, three hawkeye, two iron man suits and shield top new york city.

Flame:get out of here.

Angela: I want to just die right now. He want stop and i canot make him stop. I just want a real present. IS THAT SO HARD TO ASK FOR.

Tweleve day of christmas tony gave to all of us.  
NOTHING FOR ONCE

Angela: thank god i am saved.

Flame:yep now we need to find the real ones, but lets keep all the thors.

Angela:Fine, as long as they do not eat all the poptarts.


End file.
